


While you’re fluent, I am rusty

by watsoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deaf!John, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge, mute!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsoff/pseuds/watsoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This challenge was a joy.</p><p>I hope it is the same to PipMer, and that I've been able to do justice to your work. Your fic was a wonderful one to remix.</p></blockquote>





	While you’re fluent, I am rusty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984495) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



We speak few common languages  
And an endless amount of ones we can't share  
I spend a decade translating this  
To make sure you can hear me this time  
It takes over a hundred and twenty tries  
To spell out what you say so effortlessly

I, I

While you’re fluent,  
I am rusty  
You slip it into conversation with ease  
You make me it seem such a simple clause  
I tap it as post-coital subtext  
On your skin like code

But of course, as I should have known  
Hiding a smile in the nape of your neck,  
I’m being obvious  
And the immovability,  
Unstoppability, constancy of us  
Is not much affected

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was a joy.
> 
> I hope it is the same to PipMer, and that I've been able to do justice to your work. Your fic was a wonderful one to remix.


End file.
